Star Trek: Four Years War (fan film)
|location=Alpha Quadrant, Beta Quadrant |setting image= |caption=USS Procyon at impulse speed entering a uncharted star system |crew image= |caption2= }} Star Trek: Four Years War is a fan series created by Dragonboy546. Summary The series begins in 2270 where the United Federation of Planets is at war with the Klingon Empire, Starfleet has commissioned the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor to oversee the defense fleet along the Klingon Neutral Zone border. But will the fleet be enough to hold the line or will the Klingons invade and take over the entire Alpha Quadrant and end the Second Four Years War?. Cast Starring *TBA as Captain Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Branson Also Starring *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams-Chief engineer, female Human (Season One) *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Jack Mason-Chief of security, Tactical officer, male Human *Delena Lusk as Ensign Kara Carlson-Chief helm officer, female Human *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson-Chief engineer, male Human (Seasons 2-7) *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant Commander T'Lar-Second officer, Chief science officer, female Vulcan *Sadie Brickhouse as Lieutenant junior grade Julia Smith-Chief communications officer, female Human *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Chief medical officer, male Human Recurring Characters *TBA as Commodore Thomas Owens-Commanding officer of Starbase 6 along the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone. *TBA as Captain Jessica Smith-Commanding Officer of the and is the wife of Commander/Captain John Branson, and the stepmother of both Kelly Branson and Sarah Branson and the mother of Felix Branson. *TBA as Captain Derek Mason-Former commanding officer of but gave his life to save his friend and chief engineer officer. *Victoria Fox as Commander Amanda Beck-First officer of the , friend of both Derek Mason and Lance Ramirez. *TBA as Major Audrey Hunter-MACO commanding officer, female Human *Michael L. King as Vice Admiral James Branson-Commanding officer of , and leader of the 11th fleet and the father of Elizabeth, Brianna, John, and Brandon and the grandfather of Kelly Branson. *TBA as Rear Admiral Maria Branson-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th battlegroup after the destruction of the in 2270 at the start of the Second Four Years War at the Battle of Tyra. *TBA as Vice Admiral Sampson Taylor-Father of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 13th fleet and the husband of Amy Taylor. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Amy Taylor-Mother of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 16th fleet. *TBA as Cadet Kelly Branson-Daughter of Commander John Branson and his ex-wife, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Commander Elizabeth Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Brianna Branson and daughter of both James Branson and Maria Branson. *TBA as Captain Brianna Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Elizabeth Branson, commanding officer of the a starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the and the Eighth Fleet. Episodes Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress